


A Cold Embrace

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Anal Sex, Childhood Memories, Force Rape (I guess?), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Nightmares, Other, Pain, Rape, Tears, This is Bad, like really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So... Bendu's prophecy on how Thrawn's downfall is like a cold embrace comes true and Thrawn... does not expect it to go that way





	A Cold Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I have not posted in a while, been really busy, had writer's block, stress and I could go on. But I promise to be back with some new fanfics shortly. Just giving you a warning: This fanfic isn't my best, and if you want to save yourself from being scared for life, I suggest you dunk your eyes in holy water before and after you read :)
> 
> *The stuff in asteriks are in Thrawn's mind*

*I see your defeat. Like many arms surrounding you in a cold embrace*  
Thrawn knew the difference between imagining something, and seeing something. He wasn’t imagining it, but he could see clearer than day, that the sentence was in his head. His red eyes wandered Hera’s kalikori which he was holding, tracing his fingers around the patterns. It fascinated him. Like most art. He believed that by studying and knowing his enemy, he would be most likely to defeat them. He knew this-  
*I see your defeat. Like many arms surrounding you in a cold embrace*  
A piercing pain ripped through Thrawn’s head, causing him to quickly put the kalikori back and screw his eyes up in pain. The Bendu’s sentence came to his head once again. Thrawn didn’t imagine it. He certainly didn’t want to. The pain stopped suddenly, and he was left dazed. He again looked at the kalikori and sighed. He decided he would call it a day. He retreated to his bed in the depth of his quarters, and began to strip. As he pulled off his undershirt, he felt as if someone was watching him. He looked around, however he knew that no one was here. It was impossible without him noticing. And yet he felt that burning tingling feeling on his naked chest. He looked around once again, before quickly stripping down to his underwear. He shivered. His skin felt... cold. True, unlike other quarters, his were colder than others, but Thrawn never found the temperature too chilly. And then, there it was again. That burning feeling, this time on his legs. He hesitated, before heading towards the heating regulator. Just as he touched it, another headache pierced his head, this time much more painful.  
*I see your defeat. Like many arms surrounding you in a cold embrace*  
Thrawn staggered back, clutching his head. He fell onto his bed, and it stopped. It went away. He found himself panting. He was colder than before. He shivered again, before slipping underneath his sheets. Thrawn rubbed his temples tiredly. He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. The lights around him dimmed and the room was dark. And before Thrawn could realise it was much darker than it usually was, he was already asleep. 

“Ras!” His brother was screaming, but no sound escaped from his mouth. Fire surrounded him. His mother was clutching their hands.  
“Ras! Ras look after him. Look after Raw! Look after him!” And then his mother’s head dropped. She was dead. Raw dropped to his knees, his jaw dropping in disbelief. His parents were dead.  
“Mother..,” He shook her body gently. Ras took a hold of his brother’s hand.  
“Raw.. Come on,” He gave the small hand a tug, but the Chiss toddler didn’t budge.  
“Mother!” The shakes became more frantic.  
“Raw. Come on. She’s gone,” He admitted sadly. Still the child didn’t budge. Shouting echoed in the distance.  
“Raw! We need to go!” He gave his brother’s hand a more violent tug.  
“Mother! Mother no!” Raw refused to cry, but he was trembling.  
Ras grasped him under his arms and hauled up, lifting him out of the debris. Smoke filled the child’s lungs.  
“Mother!” He called desperately. He was about to call again, but he broke into a coughing fit. Raw curled up in his brother’s arms and he was carried onward. He was coughing, pain racking through his lungs. His head filled with darkness. He couldn’t breathe.  
“Raw? Raw stay with me!” Raw blacked out.

Thrawn sat up with a loud gasp for air, his naked torso dripping with sweat. He shook and trembled as his head was pulsing with pain again. He inhaled the chilly air of his quarters to calm down, but this time, his headache did not go away. He slowly lay back down on his pillow. His closed his eyes, trying to get back to sleep. But the headache wouldn’t let him.  
*I see your defeat. Like many arms surrounding you in a cold embrace*  
And there it was. The words of the strange creature he met on Atallon. Round and round like a mantra in his head. Why did it keep coming back? He did not know why, and if the headaches did not cease, he would go to medbay the next mor-  
“I see your defeat. Like many arms surrounding you in a cold embrace,”  
This time, he could hear Bendu’s voice hissing in his mind, echoing sinisterly. The pain in his head grew and Thrawn had to grit his teeth not to gasp out. Why was this happening to him? His voice was low and menacing, and it made Thrawn’s heart pound with fear.  
“Surrender. Surrender to your defeat Mitth’raw’nuruodo,” The pain grew and Thrawn squirmed underneath his sheets at the sound of his full name. He gripped the side of his head, the pain slowly becoming too much. Suddenly he felt a cold touch on his chest. His eyes shot open in fear, only to see no one there. It was like an invisible hand, it’s insanely cold touch resting between Thrawn’s midnight blue nipples. Thrawn realised his was panting for breath, and tried to calm himself down, when suddenly the pain doubled not only in his head, but also in his chest. He screwed his eyes shut.  
“Surrender Mitth’raw’nuruodo,” The low voice of Bendu rang in his mind again. He felt himself panic.  
“How do you know my-AH. AH!” Thrawn found himself gasping out and arching his back violently, as the touch gently caressed his chest. He thrashed around, desperate to get rid of the voice and the touch.  
“I know a great many things about you. You would be surprised how much,” The Bendu’s voice rung again, and the cold touch doubled, a grasped him by the wrist, immobilising it. Thrawn pulled at his left wrist, but it could not move at all. Suddenly, the same force held down his other arm. He struggled aggressively to get free, kicking his legs wildly. The pain in his head kept pulsing. He looked over at his comm link, if he could somehow reach it...  
“Do not try and resist me Mitth’raw’nuruodo, you must learn to suffer your punishment,” Thrawn became alarmed. He opened his mouth to speak, when he felt the cold touch on his chest double, one going doing and stroking his stomach, the second going up and scratching his nipples. He gasped out sharply and flinched, arching his back again.  
“W..What punishment?” He managed to stammer, he didn’t know why his voice was wavering. He squirmed uncomfortably against the touches, they were becoming intimidating.  
“You destroyed my home. Now I will have my revenge,” The Bendu’s voice was much louder and menacing now, ringing through Thrawn’s head. Both his legs were immobilised, sending him into panic and alarm. And fear. He looked around his quarters again. It was pitch black, and no one else was here. Was this just a very realistic nightmare? Or was it something more? He didn’t even get the chance to think, as the cold touch stroking his stomach lowered and circled his hips, dangerously close to his crotch. He grit his teeth and tried to move, but his body could not budge at all. His heartbeat was going crazy as fear coiled itself around him. Thrawn’s rapid panting suddenly had became ragged as the cold touch made its way underneath his underwear. He could feel his face blush lilac as the black material somehow slid down his stiff legs, exposing his crotch to the cold air. Thrawn felt himself trembling with fear, and possibly even embarrassment. He was late to muffle the quiet whimper that escaped his lips as the touch grasped his member and began to stroke it gently.  
“Afraid are you?” Bendu’s voice rung again, and Thrawn couldn’t hold back the loud gasps of fear. Sweat started to form on his forehead. To his horror, his member started to grow hard and erect, seeking for attention.  
“L..Leave!” Thrawn gasped out as he arched back again to gain freedom. The cold hand like touch on his member moved up and down, delivering him embarrassment and unwanted pleasure. His eyes suddenly shot open as he felt something big and hard poking between his ass cheeks. He shook his head in disbelief. This wasn’t happening.  
“It is happening. This is real. You must accept your defeat,” Benu’s voice terrified him now, and Thrawn couldn’t stop the gasps and whimpers escaping his trembling lips. For once, he was genuinely afraid. The invisible force teasing between his ass cheeks was too gentle to be unintentional, and as Thrawn thrashed around violently to get rid of it, he realised he had never had sex or been penetrated with anything throughout his entire career. He’d done his research on it, and he found out-  
“Really? Never? I thought a person as experienced as you would have done this before,” the voice made Thrawn sick as it echoed in his brain. He took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself, but soon founding himself gasping again as the invisible object threatened to push into him. His head was yanked up roughly by his hair, exposing and stretching his neck painfully far. His lips fell open, and he barely muffled his shout as the feeling of teeth sinking into his neck swept over him.  
“I... ahh!” Thrawn whimpered pitifully, as he screwed his eyes shut. It made things a lot worse how the Bendu could read his mind.  
“I can do much more than just read your minds and thoughts Mitth’raw’nuruodo. I can bring you comfort,” Thrawn gasped out as he felt a cold hand stroking his cheek with mock reassurance.  
“I can bring you pain,” Thrawn suddenly opened his mouth wider and a low scream was ripped from him as the invisible object pushed past his tight muscles, tearing him apart and filling. He had never experienced this pain, this was all too new for him. He never like being touched, exposed, or taking part in something sexual. He screamed again when the object started to move back and forth inside of him. Thrawn clenched his fists, his short nails creating lines in his skin. He was never this uncomfortable, or in this much pain, to be screaming and pushing down the urge to sob.  
“You have a lovely voice Mitth’raw’nurodo. I am wondering how long it will take to break you,” Thrawn screamed again, this time much louder and higher, as the pain of something inside of him intensified. He wasn’t even aware his voice could be so loud. Thrawn arched his back violently when his member grew fully erect, and tiny dribbles of white dripping down onto his sheets.  
“Your body seems to be enjoying it. Why can’t your mind do the same?” Thrawn whimpered at that last sentence, it seemed to possess every nook and cranny of his mind. His memories were being ripped out of his head. Leaving the Ascendancy, living in exile, being discriminated against at the Academy, those times were it was only him and Eli, when they kissed each other without shame....  
“That’s... pri-AH-vate!” He screamed out, fighting for his dignity.  
His head was still pulled back, and his screams were more throatier than before. Thrawn suddenly gasped out in denial and in horror, when he felt a warm wave of pleasure pulsing in his crotch. He certainly did not want to orgasm because of... this.  
“Do not be ashamed of your needs Mitth’raw’nurodo. Orgasm is a natural point of sexual intercourse,” The Bendu’s voice almost made him sob, but he held it in at the last second. There was so much wrong with this, how on Csilla his first time was meant to be saved for a lover, how only lovers, family and very trusted friends could see him exposed, just how intimate touching one’s hair was to the Chiss.  
“Please,” Thrawn let himself whisper helplessly as the Bendu continued to rape him through the force. He stopped screaming, and now only groaning loudly.  
“What are you asking for, Mitth’raw’nurodo?” Bendu’s made him feel weak.  
“Please... No... No more..,” Thrawn managed to drag the last scrap of confidence he had left not to let his tears out. The Bendu let out a low and menacing laugh and suddenly Thrawn felt all his invisible restraints fall away and the object inside of him was roughly pulled out. Before he could jump up and grab him comm link, he suddenly came with a loud scream. It was pleasurable and horrible at the same time, knowing he had experienced pleasure during this assult. And that was when Grand Admiral Mitth’raw’nurodo finally broke down with a quiet sob. It was low and quiet, and Thrawn could feel himself blushing like never before. A single tear escaped from his squeezed shut eyes, and a few more were ripped from his eyes when the Bendu’s laughter returned to him. He furiously tried to wipe them away, but as he lifted himself, his trembling limbs gave way and he had no choice but lie on his bed.  
“I would not think that one of the most feared figures for the Rebellion would be breaking down in tears,” It sounded as if the Bendu was teasing him. Thrawn grit his teeth to keep the rest of tears inside, but it wasn’t exactly working. One by one, they were slowly rolling down his cheeks and into his ears.  
“L..L.eave m..me,” Thrawn gasped out when a cold touch gently wiped his tears away. And then he left. The coldness, the burning feeling of someone watching, went away. Thrawn was finally alone. And that was when he clutched his pillow and sobbed. He shook and trembled and gasped, not caring who would hear him. Half the ship must have already heard him scream. Thrawn closed his eyes, and while he continued to sob, he clumsily felt around for the covers and weakly pulled them over himself. And after a long time, Thrawn cried himself to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars Rebels is coming to an end this Monday, and ohhh boy, Thrawn got mad at Pryce, sooo I'll be writing something to do with Episodes 10-15 once they're all out. And also. RIP KANAN 2018 :(  
> If you have any suggestions/dares/requests, feel free to comment them.  
> Oh and leave a kudos will ya?


End file.
